


Grim

by skimiskim



Category: The Cape (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimiskim/pseuds/skimiskim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can be a king or a street sweeper, but everybody dances with the Grim Reaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_35 years ago..._

The young girl shivered as she stared at the the worn down travelling caravan. Her father was explicit in his warnings to stay away, but she didn't have a choice. She put her hand to her stomach and bit her lip. She needed to know, she had to be sure that she had made the right choice. Conjuring up all of her courage, she strode up to the caravan and rapped on the door.

An exotic woman answered, with an amused look across her face. “Didn't your parents tell you to be a good girl and stay away from the evil gypsy?”

The girl looked shocked, surprised that the woman knew. Before she could say anything, the woman waved her hand dismissively at her and sighed.

“Look little girl, I do not have time to play games with you. Be a good girl and go back home.”

The girl jutted her chin out. “I'm here to get my fortune told, not to play any games.”

“Do you have the payment?” The woman asked with an arched brow.

The girl reached into her bag and pulled out a bundle of bills. She watched as the woman counted the money. Seeing a disappointed look, the girl then began pleading with the woman, hoping she would have mercy on her.

“Please, this is the most I could take without anyone noticing! You're the only one I can turn to!”

After a long pause the woman sighed and let the girl in. “Very well, follow me.”

The girl walked into the caravan, trying hard to ignore the strange things decorating the room. She was then stopped by the woman as she was seated at a table with an odd cloth hanging over it. The woman sat across from her and folded her hands together.

“Now, what is it you want to know? When you will find your next love? What career path you should follow?”

The girl shook her head. “I want to know more about my baby.”

There was a brief flash of emotion that crossed the woman's face. She nodded and brought out her tarot cards, presenting the deck to the girl. “Shuffle. Then separate into three piles.”

After waiting for the girl to finish, the woman put the deck back together and then proceeded to lay out the cards. She gave the girl one last look before she began her reading.

“The Magician, it seems like you may be having a boy, and an interesting one indeed.” The woman said as she turned over the first card. She looked up to see a questioning look from the young girl. “Let me explain.” She pointed back to the card in question.

“This card is a card of power. It represents the masculine aspects of a personality. Of control, analyzing, understanding. "Magus" is who makes things happen, who takes everything into his own hands. While it is a masculine card, it actually represents the opposite of brute force, instead doing everything through sheer force of will and intellect. It represents the attainment of one's goal or abuse of one's power. This is someone with a magnetic personality, someone who can convince people of almost anything. For better or worse, his words are magic. ”

The woman smiled as she turned the next card over. “It seems like your child will be lucky in love.”

The young girl moved in closer with interest as she listened to the woman speak.

“This is the Lovers. It represents a couple, a relationship with a strong bond between the two. They will come across a each other and fall in love. They will know instinctively that they must have each other, even if it means diverging from their chosen path. No matter the difficulties, if not together, they will never be complete. Once together, it would be as if it is the two of them against the world.”

The girl looked up at the woman. “What about the girl? What is she like?”

The woman was amused at the girl's interest as she turned over the next card. “The girl in question is represented by the High Priestess. The High Priestess represents intuition, instincts, having hidden knowledge. Its a card that brings together two opposite things. The High Priestess is a lone duality, someone you can get attached to emotionally fast. She knows all your secrets, nothing can be hidden from her. Yet while she knows everything about you, you will never know anything about her as she protects her own secrets just as well as she can dig up others. However, she is of the strong belief of using intuition to solve situations or following the mind and ignoring the heart.”

The woman's smile slowly faded as she turned over the next card. Her brow furrowed, she turned the next one over, only to have her expression darken even further.

“Is there something wrong? Is something bad going to happen to my child?” The young girl queried, worried at the woman's dark expression.

The woman suddenly got up and forced the girl out of her seat. “You must leave now. This session is over.”

“But I paid you!” The girl pleaded as she was pushed out of the caravan.

The woman thrust the money back into the girl's hands. “Forget that you ever came here. Go back home!”

The woman then shut the door and ignored the young girl's protests as she looked back at the cards. Her bottom lip trembling, she picked up a card and whispered out loud two words drowned out by the young girl's screams.

“The Grim.”

\--

_Present Day_

“Just keep running.” The man repeated to himself. His eyes raced back and forth as he ran into he alleyway to get away from **him**. He stumbled and swore, trying to pick himself up from the ground. Suddenly the feelings of dread washed over him like a suffocating blanket. He grasped his chest and tried to calm himself, with no avail. He willed himself to get up, but he was frozen in fear. He heard the sounds of heavy footsteps approaching and could only feel despair.

“Why are you doing this? What did I do?” The man cried out. “Why won't you say something goddammit!”

The man saw a glint in the monster's eyes as it grinned. “Nothing personal, just that your time's up.”

The man cried out in absolute fear as the last image he saw was of the true face of death.

“G-Grim!”


	2. Chapter 2

When Peter planned out his weekend, the last thing he thought he would be doing was investigating another freak murder scene. But of course, duty called and he was at the scene of the crime as soon as it was possible. It was a total cluster fuck of course, too many unneeded police officers taking up space. Peter pushed his way through, cursing whoever this Peter Fleming was. If it wasn’t for him making their force seem incompetent compared to Palm City, then he wouldn’t be trying to make his way through this mess. Just as he broke through the crowd a voice called out to him.

“Excuse me, but what happened here?”

Peter inwardly sighed. He didn’t know what it was about seeing a crime scene that made people all hot and bothered. He knew that the last thing he would want to do is see or even hear about a dead body, but then again he saw them all the time, so he must have become desensitized to the “glamour” of it. Would have it been asking for too much to not be busy chasing people away and instead focus on the sick freak roaming the streets? Bracing himself, he turned and began his usual spiel.

“Sorry but you’ll have to…”

Peter stopped mid-sentence as he was facing one hell of a looker. She was just perfect. Small, slim, and with a pair of eyes that he couldn’t stop staring into. He wondered if this was the moment that people talked about when you met the one.

“I’ll have to…?’

Her voice interrupted his train of thought and he immediately felt embarrassed. He wasn’t a teenage boy, he shouldn’t have been affected by just seeing a good looking woman. With an apologetic look, he began again.

“You’ll have to leave. This is a crime scene and we can’t have people around, you know, regulations.”

Her face fell and he felt a twist in his gut. He looked around and made a gut decision. After all, in the 10 years he was in the force, he never once took advantages of his position. It wouldn’t kill him to do it this one time, and it would probably make a funny story if they ended up together.

Leaning in, he winked and gave a smile. “Well, I’ll let you in this time, but you have to keep this a secret. You’re not a reporter, right?”

The woman’s expression brightened and shook her head. “Not at all. I’m just interested in forensics and wanted to see what the real thing looked like.” Realizing her words, she blushed and bit her lip. “If you don’t mind I mean.”

Peter grinned. “Not for a pretty woman like you. So what did you want to know?”

She looked over to the crime scene. “What happened? I know bad things happen here, but I’ve never seen this many people at once.”

“Ah, that.” Peter scratched the back of his head and adjusted his hat. “Well, as of late there have been a bunch of freak murders.”

The woman tilted her head in confusion. “Freak murders?”

“Yeah, at first we just thought it was just random deaths, there were no entry wounds, no signs of foul play in general. However, they all seemed follow the same pattern.” He let out a deep breath. “It’s strange, but it seems like the MO of the killer is to get the victim to cause their own death.”

“Cause their own death? How is that possible?”

“We’re not sure ourselves, but all of the victims have shown signs of heart attacks. Some of them were in the top of their health, and yet there they were, lying dead from a heart attack.” Peter shook his head.

The woman frowned in thought. “But that still doesn’t seem to indicate that they were murdered. Those could just be just freak deaths, would they not?”

Peter just wanted slap himself on the forehead for forgetting to tell her the key piece of information. Of course without it, it all sounded like conjecture.

“Ah, I forgot to tell you. The killer is definitely full of himself. He always makes sure to leave a calling card for each murder. Doesn’t make a lick of sense to me why, but he hasn’t once forgotten to leave one.”

“Really? What is it? Would I be able to see it?” The woman asked excitedly. “I’ve always read about serial killers and the things they’ve left behind, but never seen something like that in real life!”

Peter sighed in regret. “Unfortunately I don’t have it. But I have seen it. It’s a weird card, with a moon and some puppets? Can’t remember what it’s called though…”

“A tarot card?”

“Yes! That’s it!” Peter grinned. “How did you know-”

“Hey Thompson! When you’re done getting some tail, you want to come and do some actual work?”

Peter gave the officer a rude gesture before turning around to face the woman again. He had to get back to work, and he knew he had to get her information before he missed the chance.

“Hey, if you want to talk some more, I can give you my num-”

Peter turned around only to see an empty spot where she use to be. Damn. Grumbling as he went back to work, he thought to himself that maybe it wasn’t meant to be after all.

\--

Home sweet home.

Grim dropped his bag at the door and immediately grabbed a beer from the fridge. It was a good week. He had some fun, took out his target, and now could relax. Feeling his phone vibrate, he looked and saw that he had received a new message.

He snorted at the handle of the sender. “kingofthehill4”? This was definitely going to be an interesting email. Taking a gulp of his beer, he opened the email and scanned the message.

**_Taking another rest old timer? May I suggest sleeping instead of napping, ‘cause only napping takes away critical thinking & perception >:). Enlightening the elderly really feels ludicrous ;). E-mail me, it’s Neil G._ **

Grim groaned, he just finished a mission and he already was being called for another one? What was the point in being a member of a group if he did all of the work? As much as he liked what he did, he wanted a break once in a while. Draining the last of his beer, he looked up this Peter Fleming and what exactly his story was. Interesting. Apparently this Orwell character had a major hard on for Peter Fleming, and anyone involved with him. Grim wouldn’t be surprised if his job was to get rid of this Orwell.

Tossing the empty can aside, he made the call to Peter Fleming. He figured that he better get this done and over with, there was no point trying to avoid it. He rolled his eyes as he was put on hold and after a few moments, was finally speaking to the man himself.

“So Peter Fleming, I heard you’re in need of my services. Just have to warn you, I don’t come cheap.”


End file.
